The pool of Tears (Episode)
The pool of Tears is the 19th episode of the Pandora Hearts anime. It first aired on August 6, 2009. Synopsis Oz yells at Elliot—telling Elliot he doesn’t know anything about him. Oz states that he doesn’t want to be burden, and he doesn’t deserve to be treated the same way as everyone else. That’s why he’s willing to bear everything, so if everyone leaves him, it’ll be okay. Hearing these words, Elliot and Leo say that is enough for now and continue looking for the exit. Oz’s heart somehow feels lighter after opening up to Elliot-something he had never even done to Gil before. The three Baskervilles are planning how to pursue them. Once they do, they catch up to them, and Lotti uses her Chain Leon to attack. Oz and Elliot draw their swords and fight back. Oz calls on Jack for help; he responds and tells him to only focus on protecting his friends. He draws on Alice’s B-Rabbit power, and Gil and Alice both feel it. Lottie suddenly experiences a flashback. She remembers meeting Jack for the first time and how he gave her the name Lotti. The Baskerville family has a dark history; they are responsible for making connections with the other noble families. She can’t comprehend why Glen, a man she respects and who preferred solitude, would associate with such a person. One day Jack shows her the pocket watch that he had made which also plays a melody. Lotti is surprised that Jack can make something so beautiful and asks for the name of the melody. Glen tells her that it’s called “Lacie”, smiling for once. Lotti is stunned, never having seen Glen smile before, and is disappointed in herself for not being a part of the work Jack and Glen made together; yet she felt awed by the sight of Glen smiling for the first time and felt that was enough for the time. One day, out of the blue, Glen orders the whole of the clan to start killing everyone in the capital. When they question him, he just orders them to do as he says. Present: Jack starts speaking to Lotti through Oz, ordering them to leave the premises at once. Lotti accuses him of killing Glen for t he current wealth and status the Bezarius family now enjoys. Enraged, Jack releases his power; he asks her if he could really kill his best friend for fame and glory. He ends the conversation, telling her to retreat because they cannot defeat B-Rabbit’s power, saying that he just wants to protect his old friend’s reputation. Lotti replies they will continue to look for answers and the truth as well as their master's return. In his inner world, Oz sees Jack in turmoil, lamenting on how his and Glen's bond was so weak that he could not see the kind of man Glen was becoming, before he sees more visions from Jack’s past. Jack confronts Glen, demanding to know why he’s caused all the destruction and devastation to Sabrie. Glen turns his bloodied sword on Jack; when he’s about to kill him, Jack is forced to kill him instead while crying out in anguish. When the three of them wake up (Elliot, Leo, and Oz), they head out with Ada who’s still asleep. Oz thinks to himself on how Jack was able to go through with it facing Glen when he would rather run away than point a sword at his best friend if he were in his position. He feels he doesn’t understand himself and is overcome by his worthlessness. Leo states that it is Elliot’s fault for making Oz feel so bad about himself. Oz declares that he hasn’t moved forward since he was a child. Elliot replies that he’s wrong; since he has realized this, he has already started moving forward. Trivia *There's a censorship in this episode about using of sharp weapon. The censorhip can we see when Lottie pointing her knife to Jack as her initial reflects : in manga, Lottie openly directed her knife to Jack while in anime; that Jack Lottie.JPG|The removed scene from manga, because censorship Ep19 - lotti jack first encounter.png|The changing scene from manga in anime scene removed and changed (see the image.) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime